All The World's A Stage (under editing)
by ThatRandomMooshroom
Summary: Youtuber AU! Nico's never been too comfortable in his own skin. But after he's semi-forced into the Youtube world by Percy, he finds a whole different side to himself. This is the story of his journey from a shy, introverted kid to the person he always wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm working on the Survival Games story, but I had this idea and wanted to put it down on virtual paper. So, it's the Seven and friends as Youtubers, with some ships and such. I'll probably continue this, but let me guys know what you want in the reviews and if you like this as an idea. (I know that this is by no means original, but most of the Youtuber AU stories I've seen are all crossovers and the like.)**

 **Disclaimer: *deep breath* I don't own PJO, HOO, YouTube, Twitter, or McDonalds.**

Nico took a deep breath as he sat down next to Percy.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Aw, Neeks, they're going to love you! And even if they don't, who cares?" Nico nodded hesitantly. "Just relax, buddy." His friend reached over and turned the camera on. _3, 2, 1_ Percy plastered a big stupid grin on his face and started talking in loud, double-time speech.

"Hellloo Everyone! It's Percy, SonofPoseidon, here, and today I have a very special guest, my good friend Nico di Angelo!" Nico waved awkwardly. "Now, I told you all on Twitter to send me some questions to ask Nico! So we're going to be doing a Q and A, along with a special challenge that should be a lot of fun! So let's get started." Percy cleared his throat and picked up his phone, which had the Twitter app already opened.

"EternalOptimist wants to know: _Nico, are you dating Percy?_ "

Nico blinked.

"Um, no. No, we are not dating."

"Next question! PercabethForever- Aww, that's cute- asked: _What's your favorite color?_ "

"Black." Nico answered immediately.

"In case it wasn't obvious." Percy smirked, gesturing to Nico's all black outfit.

"Imademigod wonders: _What's Nico's looooooooove life?_ "

"Hmmm, well, it's Privaaaaaate!" Nico sang, making sure to squeak on the last note, earning a laugh from Percy. He was starting to relax. In fact, he was actually starting to enjoy it.

"You heard it here first folks, an exclusive look at Nico's secret life. We have time for one more! Cats4Overlords is curious: _Will Mr. di Angelo be making any videos for us in the future?_ " He glanced over. "Yeah, will you?" Nico shrugged.

"I don't know. This is fun, but I don't think I'd be very good at making my own videos."

"Hey, you'd be great! Leave a thumbs up and a comment if you think Nico would make awesome vids! Alright, Neeks, are you ready to do the Chubby. Bunny. Chaaaalenge!?"

"*bleep*!" Percy sighed.

"Thanks for more editing work, I'm going to have to bleep that."

"Sorry."

"Let's get started!" Percy pulled a bag of marshmallows from under the table. He popped one in his mouth, and Nico, reluctantly, did the same.

"Ew, these are all stale!"

"Welcome to the glamorous Youtube life, friend."

When they finished filming, Nico let out a sigh of relief.

"You do great!" Percy clapped him on the back.

"Really?"

"Yeah man, my subscribers are going to love you! I've got to edit this, if I push it, this can get uploaded later today, at least start uploading, anyway."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh! Go help yourself to some McDonalds, it's on the table. Leo and Piper will be over soon for some hanging out time, why don't you join us?" Nico nodded, heading into Percy's dining room.

 _Amazing!_

 _Love it! 3_

 _More Nico!_

 _MAKE VIDEOS NICO!_

Nico suppressed a grin as he looked through the comments on Percy's latest video. Sure, there were the typical hate comments and spam, but it seemed like people actually wanted to see more of him! Hesitantly, he opened a new tab. He typed in the Youtube URL, and then clicked Create a new channel. What to call it? He shrugged, simply deciding to call it NicoTalks. Create? He took a deep breath and hit enter. No going back.

 _"Um, hey world, I'm Nico di Angelo, some of you may know me from a SonofPoseidon vid, we did that marshmallow challenge, and it was a lot of fun, even though they were kind of stale. So, I thought, why not give videos a try?..."_

 _Comments:_

 _SonofPoseidon: Welcome to the team, NicoTalks ;)_

 **A/N: So there you go! Oh yeah, and I know Nico is a bit OOC, but he'll evolve, don't worry! Keep on being awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_50 Subs_

 _"Hey again world, I guess some of you like my videos, huh? It hasn't been that long even! I'm filming a colab with Leoisonfire tommorow, so hopefully you like that..."_

 _100 Subs_

 _"What's up world? It's good to see you again! Did you here about Jasper becoming a thing? Hey good for them! So I'm going to be showing you my apartment today, tour time! Okay, see ya in one minute!..."_

 _500 Subs_

 _"Oh hey world, didn't see you there! Today I've got a bunch of awesome people with me! Thalia, or SavingGrace, AmazingFai, or Frank, Travs Gap, AKA the Stoll twins, and Katie, littlemissgardner! Say hi guys!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"So we filmed some collabs on their channels too, so check those out, I'll leave the links below..."_

 _1,000 Subs_

 _"Wow, thank you world, 1,000 Subs is huge for me. Oh yeah, and my good friend Percy just hit a million subscribers, so go over to his channel and subscribe..."_

 _Percabeth Revealed?_

 _"Hi world, you guys wanted me to react to the footage of some of the studio guys throwing Percy and Annabeth into the lake, and all the Percabeth proof."_

 _10,000 Subs_

 _"Yo! Wow, did I really just say that? Unironically? Wow, I need to just keep the same old intro..."_

 _100,000 Subs_

 _"Hey world! So, you guys wanted me to do the Tumblr Tag video? There's apparently some weird stuff on here, so let's check!"_

 _"..."_

 _"PERCICO?!"_

 _1 year_

 _"Happy one year anniversary to me! Wow! I've come so far in one year, and I don't know what to say..."_

 _Nico?_

 _"People have been saying that I'm not acting like the same goofy kid who started this channel, and I just wanted to say that I've been going through some stuff, and I don't want to talk about it too much, but just know that I love you guys, and that you don't need to worry about me."_

 _500,000 Subs_

 _"Hey world! Can I give you all a huge shout-out for 500K? We're half way to a million guys! And I've been doing this for what? Just over a year? Yeah I made that anniversary video! So today I've got my sister here with me! She just started, so everyone please welcome...GoldenCalvary!"_

 _1,000,000_

 _"A million subs! We did it world! Thank you so much, you all have just done so much for me! I have some things I want to tell you, and when I work up the courage to do it, I will. But for now, let's party!"_

 _2,000,000 subs/2 years_

 _"Yay! It's my 2 year anniversary, AND I just hit 2 million subs! That's crazy! So in celebration, you guys all wanted it for some weird reason, so I'm going to be singing! I apologize if I make your ears bleed..."_

 _Coming Out_

 _"Um, hey world, it's Nico.. and I don't know how to say this, and it's weird making a video about this, but I think you guys can guess where this is going..."_

 _3,000,000 Subs_

 _"3 million is a crazy number of people! I don't even know what to do in celebration! Ooh! I know! Be right back!..."_

 _"I have been reunited with the seven and friends!"_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"We're doing a huge Q and A! Who knows, maybe this will be our new milestone celebration, along with me making a stupid music video, since you guys seem to like those!"_

"And that's all world, thank you again for 3 million subscribers, each and every one of you is amazing! Oh yeah, before I forget to tell you guys, I'm going to VidCon this year! Cue the anticlimactic confetti! Ok, byeeeeeeee!" Nico sat back. He would finish editing later. Opening up his laptop, he decided to look at the comments from one of his videos. He'd asked his subscribers what other types of videos they wanted to see for the 3 million subs celebration.

 _Draw My Life plz!_

 _755 likes_

Nico frowned slightly. That was the one video he wasn't up for. He would play a horror game or do a stupid make-up challenge with no problem. Talking about his life, that was another thing. It wasn't that he cared about privacy, he'd given up on that a while ago. It was more the fact that he would have to think through everything. He knew that he would do it eventually, the Subscribers wanted what the Subscribers wanted. But for now...he sighed, opening up Twitter. The Tweets were mostly from his friends, and of course, his fans. He decided to close his eyes and pick a random tweet to answer. He scrolled down, and hit a random spot on his screen. He had chosen a tweet from...SunnySolace. Huh. SunnySolace, or Will, was another YouTuber. Nico didn't know him personally, although he'd seen him once at Playlist Live. He read the message.

SunnySolace: NicoTalks Hey, want to be part of a VidCon panel with me, magicalpiglet, Cecil, and a few others?

Nico shrugged. Why not?

NicoTalks: SunnySolace Yeah, I'd love to.

He got a response almost immediately.

SunnySolace: NicoTalks Great! Meet us a little before the convention starts.

Nico smiled in spite of himself. Looks like he had something to do during VidCon, at the very least.

 **A/N: Hey! I didn't expect this to be the story I updated, but I realized I had almost the whole chapter done. I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy. Keep on being awesome!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hey Mooshroom: Hey reviewer! That's so nice! I wasn't active back then due to summer camp, and lately its been because of a busy schedule and lack of motivation. I'm back now though!**

 **Ivygreenstem/vine: Really? That's cool! It's also cool that we have so much in common! If you ever get an account, PM me!**

 **Eve: haha, yep! It will be, at some point ;) But seriously, yes! *squeals***

 **VenusFanWriters: Ahaha, sorry about that! Here you go!**

 **-Moo**


End file.
